yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yo-kai Watch Blasters (video game)
Moon Rabbit Crew: |ratings = |website = Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad: Official Japanese website Moon Rabbit Crew: Official Japanese website Iron Oni Force: Official Japanese website |predecessor = Yo-kai Watch 2 |successor = Yo-kai Watch 3 Yo-kai Watch Busters 2 }} is an action role-playing game that was developed for the Nintendo 3DS by Level-5, and is considered to be a spin-off from the main Yo-kai Watch games. It was released in two versions, which are and was released on July 11, 2015 in Japan, April 19, 2018 in South Korea, September 7, 2018, in North America and Europe, September 8, 2018 in Australia. As the name suggests, this game is follow-up to the Yo-kai Blasters application that was originally present in Yo-kai Watch 2. Unlike the original mode, Yo-kai Watch Blasters adds a couple of features that weren't present, making it a fully-fledged title. A free expansion, titled which adds some exclusive features was released digitally, was released in Japan on December 12, 2015, September 27, 2018 in North America, Europe and Australia and September 20, 2018 in South Korea. Development Announcement Yo-kai Watch Blasters was first revealed in the April 2015 issue of CoroCoro magazine. It was later revealed that the game will come in two versions during the Level-5 Vision 2015, which were called Red Cat Corps and White Dog Squad. The announcement came with a trailer which the game was set to be released on July 11, 2015 in Japan. In October's CoroCoro Comic magazine, they revealed that Moon Rabbit Crew, through an update that included in a box featured in the next month's issue of the magazine. The magazine also revealed that the two versions would have an free update in December. The official website revealed new features of the game. Gameplay Yo-kai Watch Blasters is an expansion on the Blasters gameplay that was first introduced in ''Yo-kai Watch 2''. Four players will face up against other Yo-kai and Boss Yo-kai, which in the game the player will play as different Yo-kai and go around town in a beat 'em up action style. Players will team up to form groups of four to take on all Yo-kai, including some bosses. The game series also supports online multiplayer. Yo-kai available in Yo-kai Watch Blasters There are 407 total entries as of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew. To see all the Yo-kai implemented in the game, see the page below: * [[List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch Blasters)|List of Yo-kai by Medallium Number (Yo-kai Watch Blasters)]] Missions Story Missions Story Missions are the main storyline of the game, Most of these missions are mandatory to unlock key features, like the Great Orb, an object that spawns every once in a while that not only fills up the Soul Meter, but also gives out an All Stats Up. Each mission has a recommended level, which will eventually increase in difficulty in the post game; and with a recommended level comes a time limit, whether it's 30 minutes or only 10 minutes. When some of the Main Missions are cleared, (which is indicated by it being yellow) Sub-Missions can be unlocked. Some of these Sub-Missions are needed for other features like optional bosses or a Yo-kai given to the player free like Usapyon, Whisper (and Whispocrates in White Dog Squad), and so on. Some Mission after clearing the main story require the player to play them countless times for a rare cutscene that gives a 'Rare' Yo-kai that aren't version exclusive, some of these Yo-kai include: * Unfairy * Unkaind * Unpleasant * Untidy * Unkeen * Venoct * Kyubi * Arachnus * Toadal Dude * Blizzie * Master Nyada * Lord Enma Patrol Missions Patrol Missions are unlocked after completing Chapter 2. These missions have no real goal and the player has 20 minutes to do whatever at the location. Yo-kai can be befriended during this time, including Rare Yo-kai. The details of the Patrol mission can be checked to see which Yo-kai are currently spawning more often, so it will be easier to complete the Medallium. Not only Yo-kai can be recruited and Oni orbs can be collected, but both of them can be collected in Mini-Mini Missions. When a mission is started, the player either has to collect five items around the map, defeat four slightly-stronger Yo-kai, or one Miniboss Yo-kai; both of which are befriendable. Oni orbs can be recieved from completing them no matter what and they often have a time limit of about 3 minutes. Big Boss Missions This mode can be unlocked after doing some progress in the Story mode by defeating bosses. Every Boss Yo-kai that is defeated can be rematched at any time excluding version-exclusive bosses. Each boss come with different difficulties, Every boss you defeated can be rematched as many times as you want, excluding bosses that are version exclusive like Rubeus J(RCC)/Hardy Hound(WDS) '''and Dame Dedtime(RCC)/McKraken(WDS). These bosses can also have different difficulties: '''Normal, which is their normal difficulty with a fair level cap, around the levels you originally fought the boss in the story mode; Super, which is slightly stronger than the original version with a higher level cap; And Ultra, which requires the player to have high-levelled Yo-kai, as there is no level cap for these bosses. To even attempt to fight these Ultra bosses you need an Ultra Orb. Luckily the Ultra Boss's mission page tells you how to get their Ultra orbs; like beating the Super version within a certain time without anyone ascending or beating selected Super versions of bosses in a specific order. But defeating Ultra Bosses is not only an achievement on it's own, but it also gives you amazing rewards for defeating them, like rare/hard-to-obtain Yo-kai, Boss Soul Gems, Crank-a-kai coins, and other prizes. Each difficulty even changes minor things about the boss, whether be where you fight them or other things, like how Demuncher/Devourer can spawn with different onis on their appropriate versions (i.e. Normal/Gargaros, Super/Ogralus, and Ultra/Orcanos) . Then there's the Challenge Version, which can be unlocked via Beating an Ultra version of a specific boss or through other means. These missions allow you go up against multiples of a boss, each one gaining in difficulty from a Normal boss with low health to the Ultra variant of said boss. Beating these mission has different rewards for differing types of members and a Golden statue of the boss that will decorate your Blasters House. Blasters House This is main hub of your Game, there's very little to talk about, since the game's tutorials kind of talk about most of it very early on. Features Sgt. Burly: This is where you select your missions (see the Missions section above for more detail), there's also an option to equip any Items, just in case you forgot before talking to him. Happierre: Introduced after beating the first Story Mission, you can swap current move-out Members and equip them with whatever you want or to look at any Yo-kai you've collected and check their stats, Skill, Change Moves, etc. Dimmy: Unlocked after beating the second mission in Chapter 1, you can Buy and sell items that will help you during missions. Signiton: Unlocked after Chapter 1, you can talk to Signiton on the 2nd floor to Craft equipment and strengthen said items. Most of them require materials dropped from Enemies, Bosses, and etc. Nekidspeed: After beating the First story Mission, You can now talk to him on the 2nd floor as the only means to level up you Yo-kai via Oni orbs. After spending enough Oni orbs, you can now Evolve your Yo-kai either with or without fusing with other Yo-kai /Fusion Items, with the cost of Oni orbs. Blizzie/Online Co-op: After doing some story progress, you're allowed to play with other players online or locally. You can do any missions you want with them. At the end of Story missions or Big Boss missions when players want the same reward, you can engage in Koma Battles with them; whether the game requires luck or button mashing to win the reward is still being determined. Master Zen: After befriending enough Yo-kai, you unlock the Ability to make Soul Gems. If you make plenty of Soul Gems, you'll be allowed to make Special Soul Gems like the Superstar Soul or the Sneaky Soul. Rhyth/Steppa/Wiglin: After you complete Chapter 2, you can now do a couple of things with The Dancing Trio. You can recieve online giveouts, scan QR codes for Coins or Items or use Passwords to get prizes that way. Slitheref: Along with The Dancing Trio, you unlock Slitheref, This unlocks the StreetPass feature of this game. This will put you in the fight with the player's team, with only the Leader being befriendable. This is especially helpful if it's a rare or hard to obtain yo-kai like Noko or Devourer. Iron Oni Army Arcade Machine (JP only): Only in the Japanese version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, you can connect to the nearest Iron Oni arcade machine in real life, allowing you to go on special missions. These rewards include Ultra Shogun King's drop items and Moonstones, special items used to make powerful Equipment that you can normally obtain via True Challenges. Seaweed Sensei: Talking to him allows you to purchase different types of items per day, some days include Evolutionary Items, Crank-a-kai coins, and so on. High Gnomey: Upon talking to him you can receive one VIP coin per day, but upon getting a VIP Membership by befriending Starry Noko you can get two VIP coins per day. Bison Burly: Talking to him will allow you access to 3 special missions, You can fight either Swirlious Omai or Red Paws on either version an unlimited amount of times without the need of other players. You can also go on special VIP Patrols that allow you to get Rare Yo-kai like the Fruitnyans (only the ones exclusive to your version) or the VIP patrol exclusive Arachnevil. Menu Features Yo-kai Circles: This feature is eventually unlocked with Happierre, it keeps track of specific Yo-kai that is befriended and collecting the specific few in the circle gives some artwork of those Yo-kai together and a gift. The gift is either given to the player after inspecting the completed circle or by talking to Wiglin after the circle is completed. Medal Swap Just like in titles prior to this one, you can can recruit friends on your 3DS's Friend list to trade Yo-kai with you either locally or through the internet to help with Medallium completion. Packaging In the Japanese prints of the games, Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Red Cat Corps contains a medal for Rubeus J, while Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad contains a medal for Hardy Hound. The virtual downloaded versions of Red Cat Corp and White Dog Squad carry a free Sir Nyansalot and Maginyan in their respective versions, it can be obtained after clearing Chapter 2. Moon Rabbit Crew expansion The Moon Rabbit Crew expansion was implemented to Red Cat Corp and White Dog Squad copies for free on December 12, 2015 in Japan, September 27, 2018 in North America and Europe and September 20, 2018 in South Korea. This update implements new Story Missions and Sub Missions, 15 new Yo-kai, 10 new bosses, a couple new Crank-a-kai coins, and plenty of new Equipment to collect. New Features KJ Available in Moon Rabbit Crew, Komasan's own brother can play songs that can give the player a stat boost for the next mission. Each song does different things but all of them cost only 300 Oni Orbs each, but only one can be played at a time. VIP Room Upon using the VIP link with the other base version via the menu of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, a special VIP Room can be accessed by talking to Mister E at the YBA Hall. It can be visited within 24 hours after liking the game, and contains some special features. True Challenge Missions True Challenge Missions are a new addition to Moon Rabbit Crew. These missions prohibit the use of Auras, Songs, and pre-equipped Battle Items to prevent the missions' Challenge aspect from being removed from the experience. There are two modes that are most notable, Time Attack and Oni Orb Hunt. Oni Orb Hunt allows the player(s) to explore a large map for only 5-7 minutes. During then, roaming bosses can be beaten up to obtain more Oni Orbs for Leveling up and Buying gear. Time Attack is more interesting than the previous mode, it acts like a boss rush for the player(s) lasting an average of 15 minutes. This mode gives the player a chance to fight the super boss of the True Challenge Missions, like Pink Emperor. But after winning the high score of Time Attacks or the Ultra Oni Orb Hunt, a Moonstone can be obtained, which is necessary for crafting the strongest equipment in Moon Rabbit Crew. Reception Gallery Starting icon Logos Boxarts Videos Japanese File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』（LEVEL5 VISION 2015 Ver.） File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』PV2 File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』ミッション篇 File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』ふぶきちゃん篇 File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』君はどっち篇 File:【TVCM】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』ようかい速報篇 File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』超大型無料更新データ「月兎組」PV File:【PV】『妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団／白犬隊』超大型無料更新データ「月兎組」PV2 English File:YO-KAI WATCH BLASTERS - Announcement Trailer - Nintendo 3DS File:YO-KAI WATCH BLASTERS - Launch Trailer - Nintendo 3DS File:YO-KAI WATCH BLASTERS - Moon Rabbit Crew Trailer - Nintendo 3DS Trivia * This is the first game in the series to include Usapyon, serving as a cameo and later on as a playable character. He was originally supposed to appear in Yo-kai Watch 3, but the game itself got delayed into 2016 for Japan. * Yo-kai Watch Blasters makes constant references to the cult classic ''Ghostbusters'' franchise, including the warehouse, Blasters mobile and the final boss being reminiscent of the climax. * This game marks the very first Yo-kai Watch piece of media to use to use the English spelling of "Yo-kai Watch" on the Japanese logo, which was announced a few months before Yo-kai Watch was localized into English. * This is the first game to feature Whisper as a playable character. * The English localization for Yo-kai Watch Blasters remained to be a long-standing rumor, around the time when the recasting of the voice actors happened. ** As the game came out in Korea before any western territory, it was possible that the games were planned to be released earlier than usual which explains the localized visuals in the Korean credits and English song titles featured in the intros. ** When the game was announced, it already had an approved age rating making it the first Yo-kai Watch game to have that. ** On a GameXplain video featuring Yo-kai Watch Blasters, the last save date was made on March 7, 2018, a month before the game was released in South Koreahttps://twitter.com/hepointatsquib/status/1033168343753281541. * This is the first game to get regional model changes, rather than just textural. ** The biggest example would include the whole redesign and renaming of Whismellowman to Whisped Cream to look less like the Stay-Puft Marshmellow Man from Ghostbusters, most likely to avoid copyright laws; Even though the Cream Puff enemies stayed the same in the international version probably due to the fact that they looked much less like the Stay-Puft Marshmellow Man. *** When Whisped Cream is fought during the second phase, the music was changed to remove the people chanting "Ghost Busters!". *** Whisped Cream's Ultra Orbs were changed as well to remove the hat and replace it with his blue, wispy spikes. ** Jibanyan B, Komasan B, and Usapyon B were given new outfits for that same reason. ** The Blasters Mobile was modelled to look less like the Ghostbusters' well-known vehicle. * The auto-saving feature from Yo-kai Watch 3 was introduced in the international versions. *This is the very first Yo-kai Watch video game to have an auto-saving feature, especially before having to fight special Yo-kai in order to befriend them to prevent the exploiting of soft-resetting for another try. Though only in the international version since in Japan it was Yo-kai Watch 3. * The initial release of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew was delayed in North America, ten hours after the European release for unknown reasons. * In the files of Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Moon Rabbit Crew, there's some unused data that contain the localized titles of the Song Medals, as well as the descriptions. Although they are not able to be used in the game, the same can be applied to the Song Medal episode being skipped in the Season 3 Dub. * This is first game to show the localized name of the USA when they are trying to win a trip to BBQ. ** Strangely in the credits, the magazine Nate reads still says "USA" on it. * In hidden room behind the vending machine, there is a mat, labelled "Busters". However, it was changed to saying "Blasters", after the Moon Rabbbit Crew update. * Similarly, in the Chapter 10 preview, instead of showing Whisped Cream's shadow, is shows Whismellowman's. It was changed to Whisped Cream's after the Moon Rabbbit Crew update. In other languages Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad * German: Yo-kai Watch Blasters Rote Katzen Kommando & Weiße Hunde Brigade * Italian: Yo-Kai Watch Blasters CRICCA DEI GATTI ROSSI E BANDA DEI CANI PALLIDI * Spain: Liga del Gato Rojo y Escuadrón del Perro Blanco * French: Yo-Kai Watch Blasters L'escadron du chien blanc et Le peloton du chaton rouge * English: Yo-kai Watch Blasters Red Cat Corps & White Dog Squad * Japanese: 妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 赤猫団 & 妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 白犬隊 * Korean: 요괴워치 버스터즈 적묘단 & 백견대 * German: Yo kai Watch Mondhasen Truppe Moon Rabbit Crew * Japanese: 妖怪ウォッチバスターズ 月兎組 * English: Moon Rabbit Crew * Korean: 요괴워치 버스터즈 월토조 * French: Yo-kai Watch Blasters Brigade du lapin lunaire * Italian: Yo-kai Watch Blasters Armata del Coniglio * Spain: Yo-kai Watch Blasters Brigada del conejo lunar External links * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Red Cat Squad and White Dog Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch Busters: Moon Rabbit Team * Official website for Yo-kai Watch: Iron Oni Army References The YO-KAI WATCH Series is Back with Two New Co-op Action Games - Nintendo Official Site Category:Video games Category:Nintendo 3DS games